


Keep Warm

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emprise du Lion, M/M, Skinny Dipping, geothermal pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Skinny dipping in Emprise du Lion: bad idea?  Not in Dorian's mind...





	Keep Warm

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Dorian reclines against a natural rock bench in the water.  Steam curls around him.  “Have I ever steered you wrong before,  _ Amatus?” _

Theo shivers, eyeing Dorian doubtfully.

“Let me rephrase: would I be naked in this place if the water  _ wasn’t _ suitably warm?” Dorian hadn’t been keen on the trip to the Emprise initially, but the promise of thermal pools helped.  “Join me.  I’ll keep you warm.”

He watches, amused, as Theo strips and flounders into the water, splashing his way into Dorian’s arms.  

He keeps his promise. He keeps him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Note: One of my fondest memories was swimming (with a suit, thank you) in Iceland's Blue Lagoon in the middle of a snow/hail storm; I think about that every time I play Inquisition and end up by the Pools of the Sun._


End file.
